


Smoke

by SilentSinsLiterature



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Minecraft, Minecraft: Story Mode, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSinsLiterature/pseuds/SilentSinsLiterature
Summary: The Addiction hides the Pain, If only for a little while....
Relationships: Aiden/Lukas(Minecraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Please Heed Story Warnings.

_**Warnings** _

_Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smoking, Smoking, Implied Addiction, Implied Mental Health Struggles_

* * *

His scent would kick up old memories for me to get lost in

Gray smoke dances about like it is doomsday. What kind of soul burns inside him? Numb? Like mine?

I am a man with blood on my hands Trying to cleanse - but tears clean slow. The pain is still there, cruising along the trails of my memory. Burning me again and again no matter how often I try to push them down.

I look in his eyes, I see the best version of myself in their reflection, tucked amidst the burns of his own history.

He leans in, a wisp of scent and I forget the pain. Like smoke that rose between his upturned fingers I feel myself drift away, lost in the winds of his breath. 

As soon as the smoke rises from my lungs, bliss creeps in. Every part of my soul takes a breath, clutching the bliss the smoke brings.  
  
I love his mouth, I loved his kiss. There is a sweet song of peace there that I held and grasped and clung to. Two seconds was all I needed, two seconds to lose the ache.  
  
I’ll stretch it out as long as I can, this smoky passion we share. If only this method didn’t kill me. 

Smoke desires to cuddle between our exhales as we sigh to hide tears of pain. 

Our lips come closer; our poison grows. Kisses of nothing. Disaster awaits us both. I’ll settle for now, pull him close, crave his body in mine.  
  
Gasping, burn, breathe of smoke.  
  
One more won’t kill me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork Copyright of BluberryStar


End file.
